


We Are The Olympians My Friends

by Tardiscannon21



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Apollo and Artemis actually slay everyone, Gen, Greek gods, Group Chat Fic, i wrote this for class what is my life, idk this is trash but w/e, mentions of trump, pretty much everyone is gay, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardiscannon21/pseuds/Tardiscannon21
Summary: My mythology teacher wanted us to rewrite a myth using our families but I didn't feel like it, so this was the result. Total and complete trash in the form of a Greek gods group chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the key for the names:
> 
> Apollo- mr.brightside  
> Artemis- aceinspace  
> Athena- weavinbooks  
> Ares- fiteme  
> Aphrodite- livinforthatlove  
> Demeter- gottagetcereal  
> Dionysus- grapes-bruh  
> Hera- weddingbells  
> Hestia- noplacelikehome  
> Hermes- getdemwings  
> Hades- gotgems  
> Hephaestus- intheforge  
> Poseidon- sea-salty  
> Persephone- pomegrains  
> Zeus- kingof

**weavinbooks** _has created a chat with_ **mr.brightside, aceinspace, fiteme, livinforthatlove, gottagetcereal, grapes-bruh, weddingbells, noplacelikehome, getdemwings, gotgems, intheforge, sea-salty, pomegrains** , and **kingof**

  
 **weavinbooks** : I am resurrecting this chat for the new school year

  
 **grapes-bruh** _has changed the name of the chat to_ **we are the olympians my friends**

  
 **grapes-bruh:** much better

  
 **kingof** : hey athena have u gotten the memo from mr chaos about the student/class council meetings?

  
 **weavinbooks** : Yes, I have. I look forward to the first meeting.

  
 **sea-salty:** y’all theres this thing called a private chat

  
 **weavinbooks** : Oh shut up Poseidon, you’re just salty that I won class President and you didn’t

  
 **weavinbooks** : Who tf even wants a fountain at this school?

  
 **mr.brightside** : who tf wants a salad bar athena

  
 **aceinspace** : this is a high school

  
 **aceinspace** : no one wants to be healthy

  
 **gottagetcereal** : good to know the wonder twins havent lost their edge over the summer

  
 **weddingbells** : don’t forget to sign up for clubs guys! we have a club fair the next friday!

  
 **gotgems** : hera literally of us run clubs we know about the club fair

  
 **weddingbells** : really?

  
 **gotgems** : art club and chess club

  
 **pommegrains** : co prez of art club and gardening club

  
 **gottagetcereal** : gardening club with mah sis ^^

  
 **sea-salty** : swim team captain

  
 **kingof** : student council pres and fbla pres

  
 **weavinbooks** : class council president and president of multiple honors societies and captain of the field hockey team

  
 **getdemwings** : track team and school paper

  
 **fiteme** : football team

  
 **grapes-bruh** : gsa

  
 **mr.brightside** : archery club

  
 **aceinspace** : ^^ and astronomy club

  
 **intheforge** : blacksmiths club

  
 **noplacelikehome** : junior optimist club

  
 **livinforthatlove** : head of prom committee and head cheerleader

  
 **aceinspace** : can we take a second to appreciate that athena didn’t capitalize anything in her text

  
 **weavingbooks** : I was talking to someone else while sending that, I didn't have time to double check it.

  
 **aceinspace** : sure jan

  
 **aceinspace** : anyways @grapes-bruh whens the first gsa meeting? apollo and i need to make the schedule for archery

  
 **sea-salty** : again, private chats are a thing people

  
 **mr.brightside** : poseidon just bc your straight doesnt mean everyone in this chat is

  
 **aceinspace** : yeah my ace spec girls and i need to kno when to meet as well

  
 **noplacelikehome** : true that

  
 **weavinbooks** : preach

  
 **gottagetceral** : say it louder for the people in the back

  
 **mr.brightside** : yo where my bi/pan bros at

  
 **livinforthatlove** : sup

  
 **kingof** : yoooo

  
 **grapes-bruh** : im here im queer and @wonder twins the meetings are gonna be on tuesdays probs

  
 **getdemwings** : eyyy

  
 **pomegrains** : yeeeeaaaahhhhhhh hi

  
 **gotgems** : same babe

  
 **intheforge** : im homoflex, but if we havin a pride fest ill fly my flag

  
 **weddingbells** : and then there were us, The Straights

  
 _you have entered the chat_ : **ladies of olympus**

  
 **weavinbooks** : Persephone you're still dating Hades? i thought you were gonna break up with him?

  
 **pomegrains** : ???

  
 **pomegrains** : why would you think that?

  
 **noplacelikehome** : cause athena thinks, and i think some of us agree (some of the guys too) that hes kinda abusive? didnt he ask you out a lot before you finally said yes?

  
 **pomegrains** : oh my god

  
 **pomegrains** : this again?

  
 **pomegrains** : at the end of my freshmen year, sophomore year for most of you guys, Hades asked me out. we had a few classes together that year and i was in art club with him so we sorta knew each other but not very well. we texted a bit bc we had a project together in one class and exchanged numbers. when he asked me out i said id think about it and he said ok but looked kinda upset. that summer we hung out a bit more and i got to know him more.

  
 **pomegrains** : we were at art club one day and i was painting a flower and he came over and took my hand

  
 **pomegrains** : i had thought hed gotten over his feelings for me so i was kinda confused but we were pretty good friends at that point so whatever

  
 **pomegrains** : i stood up and followed him over to the field he found and it had this one amazing flower in the middle

  
 **pomegrains** : he had done a pencil sketch of it and gave it to me, when i got home i noticed something written on the back

  
 **pomegrains** : “the most beautiful flower ive ever seen, for the most beautiful girl ive ever known.”

  
 **pomegrains** : under that there was a whole sonnet he wrote for me but yall dont get to see that

  
 **pomegrains** : anyways i texted him a picture of the back with the caption “you free friday?”

  
 **pomegrains** : and the rest, as they say, is history

  
 **noplacelikehome** : ok thats pretty cute

  
 **weavinbooks** : ….

  
 **weavinbooks** : yeah ok thats cute

  
 **weavinbooks** : but it doesn't change the fact that he has actually raped someone before

  
 **weddingbells** : has he really? I thought that was just a rumor

  
 **aceinspace** : from everything i have heard he didn’t rape her but he almost did. They were on a date and both got a bit drunk and he wanted to have sex and she didn’t so he tried to push her to having sex but she fought him off

  
 **weddingbells** : well damn

  
 **weddingbells** : so glad zeus would never do that 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I may continue this but idk I don't have many more ideas. We will see! Thanks for reading, kudos and comments fuel my inspiration to write more


End file.
